


Take It All Back

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [143]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: How exactly did they get to this?





	Take It All Back

**Author's Note:**

> This one and [Touch, Starting Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660775) go together. Random OTP getting together is one of my favourite things.

How exactly did they get to this, Sam's not certain and he doesn't want to care. It's an illusion of strength that's pinning Gene in place, back to the wall, with Sam pushing hard at his thigh, the rough friction of cloth on cloth. Gene could break free if he wanted to, and the fact that he's not is almost more than Sam can take. It makes an already hot situation that much hotter, Sam grinding against him, Gene taking what he's giving but not pushing back.

'You want this,' Sam whispers, wondering, amazed, and Gene growls out his yes.


End file.
